


That one with the 100 word homestuck drabbles

by Wakingonprospit



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Dating, Dom/sub, Domination, Drabble, Drunk Sex, F/M, Gags, Gills, Haunted Houses, Humanstuck, Licking, M/M, Morning After, Multi, Multiple Partners, Oral, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Sleeping Together, Tattoos, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, What are Tags?, davejohn - Freeform, davekat - Freeform, johnkat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1966695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wakingonprospit/pseuds/Wakingonprospit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles that are all 100 words. Read the title. B)<br/>There are a lot of nsfw ones. Youre welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dirk/roxy (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request for dirk eating roxy out

The room gets hotter and hotter as Dirk continues. Your skin burns with want as his hands rest on your thighs. He keeps them spread apart and leans in, licking gently against your wetness, seeming to gauge your reaction with each swipe and delve of his tongue.

You can't believe how steady his breathing seems to be. It's slow and even, coming out in long, warm streams that curl against your thighs and stomach. Its much different from your own. Your breath is heavy and forced. You must remind yourself to inhale, to exhale, otherwise you feel you would suffocate.


	2. Davejohnkar (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request for a humanstuck threesome with dave, john, and karkat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have a prompt request I will take them either on my tumblr: homestuckshippingmotherfucker  
> Or if you just want to leave a request as a comment on here i will gladly take those too.

"Thats it Karkat. You're doing so good for us." You hear Dave mutter from behind you. His hands hold your hips roughly as he continues to thrust into you. His strength is most likely the only thing keeping your shaky arms and legs from giving out.

Your boyfriend kneels behind you, taking you from the back and John's hand is tangled in the mess of your hair, guiding your head to bob eagerly on his member.  
You haven't been allowed to touch yourself yet, but the push and pull of being used slowly drags you to and over the edge.


	3. Cronkri- morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request for cronkri with redrom and the morning after.  
> so heeeere

When you wake up, you notice the warm body that lays beside you, naked you in your human bed. Kankri.

His hair lays limply against your pillow, fanned out around his head. His lips, that you remember faintly from the night before, are parted slightly as he lets out barely audible snores in his sleep.

You probably drank more than you should have last night and from the looks of it, so did your red crush. You know he will be mad when he wakes. Until then, you move closer, savoring the bit of time you can have with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaah send me more requests :333


	4. GamRezi- gags (nsfw)

You struggle against your kismesis, trying to squirm away or take control, neither of which seem likely.

Gamzee has both of your wrists in one of his large hands, holding them over your head, and keeping them pressed against the wall that you're pinned to.

Your jaw hurts due to the gag that is in your mouth.

You've tried to turn your head or to push the gag back out with your teal tongue but he simply applies more force.

He has gotten the jump on you. You will let him have this one, but you will get him back.


	5. Dirkjake- public sex (nsfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Unsure shrugging* I get bored and don't feel like writing full stories.

Dirk pulls you by your hand into a stall in the movie theater restroom.

Honestly you're surprised that you didn't see this coming.

He pins you against the back of the door and his lips are on yours instantly.

You can feel his leg between your own, pushing against your clothed erection. "We could get caught." You rush out in a hurry.

Then feel him pant out against your neck, "It'll be fine Jake." You don't believe him, but without further hesitation, he sinks down to his knees and starts to unbuckle your belt.

The movie wasn't that great anyway.


	6. GamTav- park date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My boyfriend requested this one... He's a cool kid. B)

"Gamzee?"

'He's zoning out again.' You note to yourself, tilting your head backwards over the back of your wheelchair to look up at him.

His hands rest on the handles of it as he pushes you down the paved sidewalk. His eyes are trained lazily ahead, glassy and dark.

You reach up and tap the side of his arm to get him to look down at you, his deep indigo eyes meeting your brown ones, causing you both to smile.

"Whats up tavbro?" He drawls out lazily.

A quiet laugh escapes your lips, "You passed the ice cream stand again."


	7. EriSol- gills (nsfw)

Sollux stares down at his bound matesprit, tracing his slender fingers up and down the gills on the highblood's neck.

Eridan squirms under the touch, trying to pull his hands free from the psiionics that hold them above his head. The yellow-blooded troll leans down and presses his forked tongue against the gills, moving it slowly against them.

"Sol~" Eridan whines out quietly, arching his back off of the bed a bit and turning his head to the side.

Sollux then smirks and latches his mouth to the area, sucking gently at the sensitive gills of the boy below him.


	8. SolAra- Haunted House

You flinch as the bloody skeleton pops out at you for the fifth time tonight. Your eyes narrow into a glare behind your glasses, directed at the cheap plastic of the skull, annoyed with your own jumpiness.

When you decided to take your girlfriend to the fair you didn't expect to spend all of your time there in "the haunted mansion".

Aradia is giggling somewhere down the hall and you can't keep down the smile that spreads across your face.

She walks over takes your hand leading you through the halls exicitedly, no doubt, wanting to walk through them again.


	9. CroPor- bed time

Your aquarius t-shirt hangs loosely off of her shoulders. A black bra strap can be identified in the dim light and the shirt is just long enough to cover her matching silk panties.

Her milky white skin glows softly in the darkness, accented by the dark black tattoos that snake down her arms and legs.

The sight of your "not quite matesprit" is mesmerizing, like something out of a dream. You have to remind yourself that tonight isn't about sex.

After a moment, you pull yourself out of her trance and slide into bed beside her, content to just sleep.


	10. SolAra- Cemetary

The dew covered grass sticks to his knees as he sits in front of the smooth marble headstone. The late autumn air is cold and damp, and sends shivers down the tall man's body. 

It was this day a year ago that he had lost her. The pain had been excruciating for the young man. He lost everything when she died; his world, his happiness, and his sanity. 

Now he sits here, in front of her grave for the hundredth time since that night, wanting nothing more than to hold her in his arms again. 

"Hey AA, I miss you..."


	11. JohnKat- Coffee

He comes in everyday at the same time, ordering the same latte and cinnamon roll, and sits at the same table. He spends hours in the cafe, working on his laptop, making use of the shop's free wifi. 

John doesn't know anything about this man, save for his name, which the blue eyed teen scrawls hastily onto the stranger's cup everyday. 

He's always wished for the courage to talk to this strange person. 

Then a thought occurs to him; why shouldn't he go speak to him?

Today is the day that John will finally ask out the mysterious Karkat Vantas. 


End file.
